Jane Bingley
by Escristora
Summary: La historia de Jane después de los acontecimientos de Orgullo y Prejuicio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Viendo la cantidad de historias que hay sobre Lizzy y el señor Darcy, decidí arriesgarme a escribir sobre otra de las parejas de esa maravilosa historia (me gustan las posibilidades que ofrecen los personajes secundarios). De momento es todo lo que tengo ya que tuve problemas con el ordenador y perdí todo el trabajo realizado, pero prometo que me estoy esforzando al máximo. De cualquier forma quería compartir esta pequeña idea con vosotros y ya sabéis... ¡Todo comentario será bien recibido! Anima saber que algo en lo que te vuelcas llega a otras personas.**_

_**Todos los personajes provienen de la maravillosa mente de Jane Austen :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Amanecía en Hertfordshire al tiempo que una hermosa joven despertaba de su sueño. Jane Bennet no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermana dormir plácidamente. De pronto, todos los acontecimientos sucedidos en las últimas semanas volvieron a ella: Charles Bingley declarándole su amor, su expresión de absoluta felicidad al saberse aceptado, su pequeña Elizabeth comprometida con el señor Darcy, el amor de las dos jóvenes parejas… Suspiró. Definitivamente ambas iban a ser muy dichosas. En ese momento, algo la sacó de su ensoñación, Lizzy había despertado y la miraba con los ojos desbordantes de felicidad. No pudieron evitar echarse a reír, como venía siendo costumbre en los últimos tiempos.

- Realmente lo amas ¿No es así? –preguntó Jane.

- Oh, Jane, soy tan feliz que apenas puedo expresarlo en palabras -Elizabeth sonrió-. Pero, por extraño que pueda parecerte, no era él quién ocupaba ahora mis pensamientos, en realidad estaba pensando en ti y en tu señor Bingley… "Jane Bingley" ¿No suena fabuloso?

- Por supuesto que sí –respondió Jane mientras una expresión de deleite acudía a su rostro- Y tú serás "Elizabeth Darcy, dueña de Pemberley".

- Eso suena extremadamente serio y pomposo, yo me conformo con ser simple y llanamente "Elizabeth Darcy, la que fue feliz por siempre".

- Eso no suena demasiado simple- rió Jane.

La conversación continúo por estos derroteros hasta que su madre subió a recordarles que sus caballeros vendrían a verlas en no mucho tiempo y que ambas debían estar listas para recibirles, también la escucharon murmurar algo acerca de sus pobres nervios y sobre lo mucho que se le hacía sufrir en aquella casa. Las dos jóvenes se adecentaron rápidamente y bajaron a la sala entre risas y bromas, deseosas de ver a aquellos hombres que les habían prometido un futuro lleno de amor y esperanza. Después del desayuno, Kitty entró exclamando mientras reía -¡Aquí vienen, aquí vienen!-, Jane no pudo evitar asomarse a la ventana, desde donde vislumbró dos siluetas, de porte evidentemente masculino, y un breve resplandor anaranjado, proveniente de la cabeza de uno de ellos. Aquello tranquilizó su agitado corazón -Él está aquí- pensó- No va a volver a dejarme.

Cuando los dos hombres llegaron, fueron recibidos con todas las cortesías, pero Jane no pudo evitar notar la diferencia entre las manifestaciones de afecto que se le proclamaban a Bingley y las que iban dirigidas al señor Darcy. Tampoco se le escapó la leve sombra que cruzó el rostro de su hermana; Lizzy también lo había percibido. En ese momento algo distrajo su atención, Charles, "su" Charles, venía directo a ella con una sonrisa en los labios y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Por un momento fue como si solamente existieran ellos dos y nadie más importase. Pero, por desgracia, sí había más gente en esa habitación y tanto los convencionalismos como las charlas triviales, debían ser respetados sin discusión, de modo que hubo de pasar media hora de angustia y espera hasta que al fin la señora Bennet dejó la sala llevándose a sus hijas menores con ella. En el momento en que las dos parejas se quedaron a solas, el ambiente se tornó más distendido y las risas y sonrisas afloraron con mayor facilidad. Charles le propuso ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores y Jane aceptó de inmediato, mientras salían, lo último de lo que Jane fue testigo fue un suave "Te amo" pronunciado por el señor Darcy y un enorme sonrojo por parte de Lizzy, seguido de una sonrisa de felicidad.

Durante el trayecto, Jane y el señor Bingley permanecieron en silencio, lanzándose sonrisas y miradas cómplices cada tanto. Al llegar a un pequeño arroyo cercano, donde Jane se sentó a descansar, el señor Bingley dijo las primeras palabras desde que saliesen de la casa de los Bennet:

- Jane, si me permite el atrevimiento, debo decir que está usted increíblemente hermosa esta mañana y que, si no había hablado hasta ahora, es porque no encontraba las palabras que le hicieran justicia.

La turbación de Jane fue notoria, sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente y hubo de agachar la cabeza. Bingley se alegró por la reacción que había provocado y corrió a sentarse junto a ella.

- Señor Bingley, yo… -Jane hizo acopio de valor y continuó- Si aún no había pronunciado palabra es porque me sentía tan feliz de tenerle a mi lado, que no quería romper el momento pronunciando algo desafortunado.

Aquella breve declaración fue más de lo que Bingley podía haber esperado de su dulce Jane y, sin pararse a pensar, la besó. Fue un beso tierno y suave, casi tanto como lo era la dama que le había robado el corazón.

* * *

Aquella noche, en Netherfield, después de una agradable charla sobre lo acontecido durante el día, Bingley comenzó a reflexionar. No había podido evitar ver el cambio producido en Darcy, su amigo reía con más frecuencia y mayor intensidad. Desde su compromiso con Elizabeth Bennet, no había parado de agradecerle el que alquilase esa casa y constantemente repetía que él, Charles Bingley, era el responsable de su felicidad. Recordó sus palabras durante la cena "_No te haces una idea de cuanto extrañé a Elizabeth ni de lo mucho que pensé en ella y, por algún extraño y maravilloso motivo, ella también me extrañó a mí ¿No es increíble?"_ Por supuesto que aquello no era increíble se dijo, Fitzwilliam Darcy era un hombre íntegro y leal y, por si esto fuese poco, Elizabeth lo amaba.

Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho y el recuerdo de la confesión que su amigo le había hecho semanas atrás apareció…

_- Fitzwilliam ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme una cosa así? Tú sabías que la amaba._

_- Lo sé, Charles, lo sé. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento. Cuando tomé la decisión lo hice pensando en ti, estaba convencido de que ella no te correspondía. No fue hasta mucho después cuando vi lo errado de mi comportamiento –Darcy prosiguió- No era quien para intervenir así en tu vida. _

_- Desde luego que no tenías derecho alguno a hacer una cosa semejante- contestó Charles mientras paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación- Creía que podía confiar en ti._

_La última acusación lanzada por Bingley, hizo que Darcy se sintiese aún peor. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil explicarle a su amigo lo que habían hecho y que se arriesgaba a su desprecio, pero se lo debía. Debía ser sincero y explicar el por qué de su conducta al tiempo que tenía que conseguir que lo perdonara. La amistad de Charles Bingley era una de las pocas, de las que Fitzwilliam Darcy se sentía orgulloso._

_- Bingley, amigo mío, lamento profundamente el dolor que te infligimos, créeme si te digo que obré con la mejor de las intenciones._

_- ¿Infligimos? ¿Acaso mis hermanas estaban al tanto de todo?_

_Aquello lo sorprendió. No tenía previsto delatar ni a Caroline Bingley ni a Louisa Hurst. Sin embargo no podía mentir. _

_- Bueno, Charles, verás… Está bien, sí. Ninguno quisimos revelarte que Jane se encontraba en Londres para evitar que os vieseis. Aún así hay algo más que debes saber…_

_- ¿Qué manera es ésta de meterse en mi vida? Yo sabía que mis hermanas consideraban que Jane era poco para mí y que debía aspirar a más, pero pensé que les importaba más mi felicidad… Espera, dijiste que hay algo más. Quiero saber qué._

_- Ella te ama, sigue amándote a pesar de lo ocurrido. Lo vi claramente esta tarde cuando aparecimos por Loungborn, su mirada se iluminó al verte, aún no es tarde, puedes recuperarla. _

Charles Bingley volvió al presente. A pesar de haber perdonado a Darcy y de entender las razones que lo movieron a actuar de semejante manera, la traición de sus hermanas era aún un dolor latente. Él sabía que consideraban a Jane insuficiente y que creían firmemente que su obligación como único hijo varón era hacer una buena boda. También sospechaba que a Caroline, le hubiese gustado que la escogida para convertirse en la nueva señora Bingley fuese Georgiana Darcy, a fin de cuentas es una verdad universalmente aceptada que cuando existe un matrimonio entre dos familias, es mucho más probable que se realice un segundo y Bingley, a pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, no era desconocedor de las intenciones de su hermana con respecto al señor Darcy. "No, nunca le contaré esto a Jane, sólo le causaría un dolor innecesario"-pensó Chales para sí.

Se obligó a pensar en cosas más alegres y, casi de inmediato, recordó su primer beso con Jane. La veía como si la tuviese delante, sus labios sonrosados, su expresión angelical, aquel suspiro en el que entremezcló la palabra "Charles"… ¡Oh, gran Dios, cuantísimo la amaba! Quería besarla y abrazarla, hacerla sentir protegida y a salvo. "No queda mucho –pensó el joven Bingley- en apenas dos meses por fin podré tenerla entre mis brazos". Sonrío feliz ¿Cómo podía ser que una criatura tan perfecta como ella, aquel ángel celestial, pudiese amar a alguien tan torpe como él?

* * *

- Vamos, Jane ¡No puedo creer lo que me dices! ¿De veras te besó? ¿Qué sentiste? Me gustaría tanto que el señor Darcy me besase… -dijo Lizzy.

- ¡Lizzy! ¿Pero qué manera de hablar es esa? ¡No se te ocurra decirle una palabra! -contestó Jane- Me moriría de vergüenza si el señor Darcy lo supiese.

- No seas ingenua, estoy segura de que el señor Bingley ya le puso al tanto de todo. Vamos, sigue contándome -Lizzy cambió el tono a otro más serio- Te aseguro, Jane Bennet, que como no me cuentes absolutamente todo, le diré a papá que te prohíba salir a solas con semejante caballero.

Después de la última aseveración realizada por Elizabeth, las dos hermanas comenzaron a reír de manera descontrolada. No cabían en sí de felicidad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes de pasar a la historia, quería darle las gracias a anabujes por su review. De momento eres mi única lectora conocida así que espero que te guste el capítulo ¡Tuve que estrujarme el cerebro para sacarlo adelante! **_

_**Por otro lado quería destacar que la historia va a seguir los acontecimientos del libro aunque el físico de los personajes estará basado en la película de 2005 (de ahí que en el capítulo anterior Bingley fuese pelirrojo)**_

_**¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Durante aquel par de semanas, los dos caballeros visitaron con frecuencia la propiedad de los Bennet. Las dos hermanas pasaron las mañanas en compañía de sus enamorados y las noches compartiendo confidencias sobre lo que pensaban, lo que sentían y lo que anhelaban.

Una de las noches, Jane observó que el entusiasmo de Elizabeth había disminuido notablemente y comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía de sobra que tanto su hermana, como su futuro cuñado, tenían un temperamento más fuerte que el suyo y el de Charles y que eran más propensos a las discusiones. Sin embargo, una observación más minuciosa del semblante de Lizzy le hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba, sus ojos denotaban tristeza, no enfado.

- Lizzy… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- ¿Mmm? Ah, no, nada Jane, gracias por preguntar- Elizabeth suspiró

- Vamos, Lizzy, se distinguir cuando algo ronda por tu cabeza –Jane se arriesgó- Es algo relacionado con el señor Darcy ¿Verdad?

- Él se va, Jane… Tiene unos negocios que atender y...

- ¡Pero Lizzy! No sabía que fueses tan romántica –Interrumpió Jane con una sonora carcajada- Se que lo echarás de menos pero estoy convencida de que volverá tan pronto como le sea posible.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón… ¡Me estoy comportando como una tonta! –rió Lizzy– Ahora que estamos prometidos podré escribirle cuanto quiera. Y hablando de la correspondencia… Vi que llegó una carta a tu nombre pero aún no me has dicho nada sobre ella. No puede ser del señor Bingley puesto que se pasa el día aquí, así que cuéntame, Jane ¿Hay algo que debiera saber?

A pesar de los intentos de la mayor de las Bennet por evitar el tema, nada pudo hacer o decir para disuadir a su hermana, de modo que Jane hubo de acabar confesando que, en efecto, había recibido una carta y que el remitente de ésta era, ni más ni menos que Caroline Bingley.

- ¡La señorita Bingley! –Exclamó Elizabeth- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

- Vamos, Lizzie, tampoco es tan extraño, a fin de cuentas vamos a ser familia –apuntó Jane- Además, es una carta muy agradable, me felicita y envía sus mejores deseos para el futuro al tiempo que alaba el buen gusto de su hermano –Al ver la mueca en la cara de Elizabeth, añadió con rapidez- No puedes creerme tan ingenua como para llamarme a engaño, pero ha sido muy amable de su parte el escribirme y como mínimo debo responder con cortesía.

- Está bien, pero recuerda que debes ser firme. Ya sabes que el deseo de la señorita Bingley siempre fue el compromiso entre Charles y la señorita Darcy. Has de hacer que comprenda que aunque agradeces sus intenciones, no te dejarás engañar de nuevo. Recuerda lo que te conté acerca de ella mientras duró tu estancia en Londres.

- Lo sé, Lizzy, lo sé. Y sabes que te agradezco de corazón tu confidencia, estoy convencida de que, si por Charles fuera, nunca hubiese sabido nada del asunto. De cualquier forma, mi querida hermana, he decidido no remover el asunto, lo único que me interesa es disfrutar, reír y ser feliz. Además, al señor Darcy lo he perdonado de todo corazón ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con Caroline?

- Ya sabes que no me gusta que compares a Will… Digo, al señor Darcy con Caroline –se enfurruñó Lizzy- Pero también sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo –siguió con una sonrisa.

En aquel momento, la conversación fue interrumpida por Mary y Kitty, las cuales, habiendo escuchado los murmullos procedentes de la habitación de sus hermanas mayores, decidieron unirse a ellas. Las cuatro Bennet pasaron juntas más de una hora, compartiendo confidencias, riendo de los sermones de Mary y de la expresión de ensoñación que aparecía en el rostro de Kitty, pensando en Lydia, e interrogando a Jane y a Elizabeth acerca de sus compromisos. Todo esto hicieron hasta que la señora Bennet entró gritándoles que se fuesen a dormir porque aquellas no eran horas para que unas señoritas decentes y bien educadas estuviesen fuera de sus camas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, nada más terminar el desayuno, el señor Bennet le pidió a su hija mayor que se reuniese con él en el despacho, a lo que una muy sorprendida Jane, aceptó de inmediato.

- Adelante, Jane, pasa y no te quedes en la puerta. Supongo que te estarás preguntando porque te he hecho venir a mi presencia. Tu viejo padre se ha dado cuenta de que en poco tiempo le faltarás y quiere compensarte por todo el tiempo perdido.

Jane corrió a sentarse a los pies del señor Bennet al tiempo que le agarró una mano -Oh, papá, no digas esas cosas. Yo no me iré lejos y no hay nada que compensar- añadió con una sonrisa.

- Mi niña, mi dulce niña, claro que hay cosas que compensar. Siempre he estado más pendiente de Lizzy, su carácter vivaz y sus bromas ingeniosas han sido un constante motivo de orgullo para mí. Tú, por el contrario, fuiste una niña tranquila –se aclaró la garganta para continuar- Te has convertido en una mujer de modales intachables, belleza más que evidente y doy gracias al cielo por tu buen juicio. Sólo quiero que sepas, mi queridísima Jane, lo mucho que extrañaré tenerte a mi lado.

Aquella inesperada confesión por parte de su padre, hizo que los ojos de Jane se llenasen de lágrimas de gratitud y emoción. Besó y abrazó a su progenitor, el cual se dejó querer durante largos minutos. Después, con la voz tomada por la emoción le dijo –Vamos, Jane, se buena y vete a buscar a tu hermana que también tengo que hablar con ella. Y aparta esas lágrimas de tu rostro. El señor Bingley no tardará en llegar y seguro que los nervios de tu madre no soportarían que él te viese con los ojos hinchados.

Abrazó a su padre por última vez y abandonó la sala con una sonrisa en el corazón. Subió por las escaleras a la habitación que compartía con Lizzy y le dio el recado de su padre. Por último se dispuso a prepararse para la visita de su caballero.

* * *

Esa misma noche, tras la partida del señor Bingley, una pequeña revolución dio comienzo en el hogar de los Bennet. El prometido de Jane llegó con una carta para Elizabeth que el señor Darcy le había pedido que entregara. Al parecer, la carta había sido enviada por la señorita Georgiana Darcy pidiendo permiso a su hermano para poder invitar a cuantas Bennet fuesen posibles a pasar dos semanas con ella en la residencia que los Darcy tenían en Londres. Al encontrarse el señor Darcy de camino a Derbyshire, no se comprometía en modo alguno el honor de los Bennet, así que Elizabeth y su madre se dispusieron cuanto antes a preparar su equipaje.

- Jane, querida ¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotras? Ya sabes que aprovecharé para compraros algunas telas a tu hermana y a ti.

- No, mamá. Agradece a la señorita Darcy su ofrecimiento, pero creo que es mejor que Kitty, Mary y yo permanezcamos en Longbourn con papá. Hay cosas de la boda que deben resolverse desde aquí y conoces de sobra mis gustos respecto a ropa. Y aunque Kitty me odie por esto, considero que no debemos abusar de la hospitalidad de los Darcy.

- Tienes razón, hija. No al menos hasta que estén casados –rió la señora Bennet.

* * *

El último pensamiento que tuvo Charles Bingley aquel día fue para Jane. No había podido evitar preocuparse cuando llegó a la casa de su prometida y vio su expresión melancólica. Sin embargo, ella lo tranquilizó rápidamente con su conversación, su sonrisa y la ilusión que iluminó su rostro cuando le habló de las reformas que tenía pensado llevar a cabo en Netherfield. Sonrió. Cada vez quedaban menos días para unirse a ella en matrimonio. Nadie volvería a separarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola! Antes de nada quiero disculparme por el enorme retraso al subir el fic, pero por varias circunstancias me "desinspiré" y me costó muchísimo trabajo retomar la historia.  
Este capítulo, en concreto, lo habré reescrito como 5 veces pero espero que os guste y que me hagais notar cualquier obervación o comentario ^^_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Cuando Jane llegó a Netherfield, sintió que algo había cambiado. Ya no era una extraña en aquella casa…

_El día de la boda había amanecido fresco y soleado, "una perfecta mañana de finales de agosto" como bien dijo Mary. Las hermanas Bennet se despertaron y se dispusieron a prepararse cada una a su manera; mientras que Jane obedecía dócilmente las instrucciones de su madre, Lizzy intentaba evitarla lo máximo posible para no provocar ninguna discusión ante el inminente ataque que iban a sufrir los pobres nervios de la señora Bennet._

_Llegaron a la iglesia a la hora acordada y del brazo de su padre –el cual las agarró con firmeza para darles ánimo- entraron. Al abrirse las puertas allí estaba él. Y desde ese momento apenas fue consciente de nada más. Se veía incapaz de recordar cuando habían comenzado las lágrimas de alegría a surcar su rostro, no notó la mirada preocupada de Bingley cuando tardó en responder a la pregunta del sacristán –tardanza que se debió al ensimismamiento en que se encontraba-, ni percibió la risa mal disimulada de Elizabeth, ante la expresión que ocupaba su rostro._

_Jane sólo recordaba la calidez y la felicidad del momento, las caras conocidas y sonrientes que la rodeaban y la mano de Charles apretando la suya…_

La joven despertó de su ensoñación. La alegraba saber que viviría cerca de su familia, que podría seguir ayudándoles, que seguiría participando en los progresos de Kitty y Mary. Echaría de menos a Elizabeth, ella era su confidente y su mejor amiga. Claro está, que le escribiría cartas todas las semanas y que trataría de ir a visitarla cuanto antes, pero el saber que no podría abrazarla cuando lo necesitase, o que no oiría sus ingeniosos comentarios, hizo que sus ojos se empañasen a causa de la melancolía. En aquel momento vio que Charles la miraba y le sonrío, no quería que pensase ni por un solo momento que no era feliz con su decisión, que el futuro junto a él le resultaba triste y vacío.

Charles tomó su mano con torpeza y la dirigió al interior de la gran casa, dónde esperaban algunos de los sirvientes para saludar a la nueva señora de Netherfield. Cada rincón le resultaba familiar –a fin de cuentas había pasado meses visitándola- pero aquella vez todo tenía un significado diferente, ya no era la casa de su prometido, del hombre al que amaba; ahora le pertenecía y sería el escenario de su vida familiar.

Después de la cena, Jane subió a su habitación y, al momento, se enamoró de la estancia; amplios ventanales de madera dejaban que la luz entrase a su antojo en las horas de la mañana y esa misma luz parecía haber impregnado cada mueble con su calidez, la apacible monotonía de beige, azul y madera sólo se veía rota por las flores frescas que alguien (Jane esperaba que su marido) se había encargado de dispersar por todo el lugar.

La habitación estaba conectada con la de su marido por una pequeña puerta en el rincón opuesto a la chimenea. Jane Bingley suspiró… Estaba nerviosa, las palabras que su madre les dijese a Elizabeth y a ella aún resonaban en su cabeza. Al parecer, lo que fuese a ocurrir aquella noche, era algo obligatorio entre hombre y mujer casados y la esposa debía estar siempre dispuesta a ello. No es que su madre dijese que era todo muy desagradable, pero tampoco había alentado las esperanzas de que no lo fuese.

Algo sacó a Jane de su ensoñación, los leves toques en la puerta que daba a la habitación contigua quedaron en el aire y entró Charles Bingley. Su marido estaba más rojo de lo habitual, y parecía extremadamente nervioso y tímido. Hizo varios ademanes de acercarse hacia a ella, pero ninguno parecía prosperar, al final, con voz algo temblorosa, le preguntó a su joven esposa cómo se encontraba.

Muy bien, gracias. Y la habitación es realmente encantadora –añadió la joven con una sonrisa.

Me alegro, me alegro –Charles miraba nervioso hacia los lados- Verás, Jane, yo… Bueno, lo que quiero decir es… Me alegro que te guste la habitación.

Sorprendida por esa retahíla de palabras inconexas y sin sentido, Jane iba a contestar algo acerca de lo agradecida que estaba pero su marido la interrumpió de nuevo.

Oh, Jane, esto es una tontería, en realidad lo que quería decirte es ¡Que te amo y que soy inmensamente feliz de que por fin seas mi esposa! -Y dicho esto, la besó.

Fue un beso lleno de significado, con aquel beso la reclamaba como suya, al tiempo que le expresaba todo lo que llevaba guardado en su interior desde los primeros meses de su trato con ella. Su alegría al ver que su mujer correspondía a su beso y que se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía fue realmente indescriptible. La cogió en volandas y la depositó suavemente en el lecho matrimonial, mientras que de una manera dulce, tierna y temblorosa, la hizo sentir amada y completa.

Al llegar el nuevo día, Jane Bingley lo esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquello no había sido como temía, no había habido dolor, ni miedo, ni rechazo, por el contrario, su cuerpo había reclamado el de su marido como si siempre hubiese sabido que debía estar con ella, como si el contacto con él sanase una necesidad que la joven ni siquiera sabía que tenía. El recuerdo de sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras de amor estaban marcados a fuego en la mente y el corazón de Jane. Nada podría hacerle olvidar lo que había vivido y sentido aquella noche. Se giró y contempló el rostro de Charles mientras dormía, su respiración era tranquila y un mechón de cabello pelirrojo le caía por la frente dándole un aspecto vulnerable. Jane se sintió feliz y llena de entusiasmo y dicha, se acercó a él para besarle suavemente en la frente. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que su marido aprovechó aquel acercamiento para abrazarla con fuerza y colocarse encima de ella mientras la miraba burlón ¡Había estado despierto todo este tiempo! Jane rió de felicidad cuando Charles comenzó a besar sus labios, su cabello, su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo.

Y así pasaron la mañana, entre besos y risas, hasta que sus estómagos les recordaron que debían levantarse para tomar el desayuno

* * *

_**P.D: Ni sé ni quería hacer un lemmon, pero temo que me haya quedado espantosamente cursi xD así que mis disculpas!**_

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siguiente capítulo de lo que pudo haberles ocurrido a esta maravillosa pareja. Como siempre, espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios con ideas, consejos o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra. A todos los que seguís la historia os dedico este capítulo. Besos ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes, así como sus personalidades (a las que intento adherirme) pertenecen a Jane Austen.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Esto no puede seguir así, Jane! –Exclamó un excitado Charles –No puedo soportarlo más, hay que poner unas normas o terminarán por volverme loco.

-Lo sé, querido y no sabes cuánto lo lamento –contestó Jane con aflicción –No sé cómo decírselo pero te prometo que lo intentaré, mi padre es más receptivo y más sensato, seguro que puedo llegar a un acuerdo con él.

-Siento si he sido demasiado brusco, pero sabes que el único motivo por el que te digo todo esto es porque creo que todo hombre que se precie, está en su derecho de disfrutar la intimidad que le proporciona su hogar, –el joven sonrío con picardía -. Especialmente si está casado con una mujer tan bella como tú.

Ante la última afirmación de Charles, Jane no pudo más que reír. Sabía que su marido tenía razón y le prometió que cumpliría con su cometido como esposa, a fin de cuentas, los responsables de su falta de intimidad eran su propia familia. Al principio, la idea de vivir tan cerca de la casa de su infancia, le había parecido simplemente arrebatadora; sin embargo, después de llevar casada más de un mes, Jane podía sopesar los pros y los contras de su situación de manera más imparcial. Y si era sincera consigo misma, la joven entendía el que Charles no pudiese más con las visitas sorpresa que su madre les prodigaba un día sí y otro también.

Recordó con embarazo la incómoda situación, que vivieron hacía no más de una semana. Jane había ido en busca de su esposo antes de la cena para disfrutar de unos momentos de feliz intimidad ante la chimenea de su despacho, cuando de repente, se vieron interrumpidos por los señores Bennet, Kitty y Mary. Charles se puso en pie de inmediato y fue a la puerta a saludar a los recién llegados, mientras que una muy turbada Jane, permanecía sentada en el suelo, intentando arreglar sus ropas disimuladamente al tiempo, que evitaba la mirada de su padre, el cual la miraba con aire divertido. Por suerte, pareció ser el único que notó la forzada actitud de la pareja, ya que ni su madre ni hermanas, dieron señal alguna de ser conscientes de haber interrumpido algo.

Suspirando, Jane se metió a la cama y decidió para sí que la cosa no podía continuar por esos derroteros. Era cierto que el hecho de denegar la entrada a su casa a su propia madre le parecía horriblemente desagradecido, pero tenía que intentarlo por el bien de su matrimonio. Además, tampoco iba a prohibir que fuese a visitarla, solamente tenía que hacerla entender que no podía presentarse cuando le viniera en gana, aunque Jane sospechaba que aquello no sería tarea fácil. Cuando Charles se acostó, le susurró que al día siguiente iría a Longbourn a encargarse del problema; el joven la abrazó con dulzura y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro antes de rendirse al sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jane se dirigía al hogar de sus padres con decisión. Sabía qué decir y cómo hacerlo, pero temía que si se retrasaba más, sus fuerzas vacilarían y no sería capaz de enfrentarse a ello, por eso debía hablar con ellos cuanto antes. No se esperaba, sin embargo, que la joven doncella le dijese que su madre y hermanas habían salido de visita a casa de los Lucas y que ningún miembro del escaso servicio de los Bennet, supiese dónde se encontraba su padre. El desconcierto de Jane fue palpable durante un momentáneo minuto, hasta que recordó la costumbre de salir a pescar que tenía Thomas Bennet.

Siguiendo el camino que tantas veces había recorrido siendo una niña, la joven encontró a su padre sentado en una roca. El viento jugueteaba con su cabello cano y una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba su rostro cada vez que un pez picaba. Jane se acercó a él con cuidado, dándole tiempo a que se percatase de su presencia. Feliz por ver a su hija, el señor Bennet le hizo señas para que se acercase y se sentase junto a él, a lo que Jane obedeció.

Estuvieron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que la joven, con la dulzura que la caracterizaba, comenzó a hablar del tema que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había ocasionado a su marido. A pesar de que al principio no pudo evitar reírse de su hija, el señor Bennet debió de percibir la amalgama de sentimientos contradictorios que embargaban a Jane, por lo que en un acto más propio de Elizabeth que de él mismo le aseguró a la joven, que no había nada de lo que preocuparse y prometió hacerse cargo del asunto. Agradecida, Jane abrazó a su padre con cariño y –aliviado ya, el peso de su conciencia- se dispuso a disfrutar por unas horas de aquella apacible mañana otoñal, acompañada por su progenitor.

Aquella misma tarde, cuando Charles regresó a casa después de un largo día de compromisos sociales, Jane le contó las buenas nuevas y él, emocionado, apresó sus labios en un hambriento beso que culminaría en un apasionado encuentro, que no terminaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Apenas salieron para encargar que les subiesen la cena, los jóvenes señores Bingley se merecían disfrutar de ese momento de privacidad.

* * *

La mañana llegó y Jane se despertó con un renovado sentimiento de felicidad y una nota de Charles junto a su almohada; su esposo le recordaba que había partido temprano a Londres y que no volvería hasta entrada la noche. Mandó llamar a su doncella para que la ayudase a vestirse y avisase en la cocina de que iba a bajar a tomar el desayuno. Una hora más tarde, una radiante Jane leía tranquilamente en el jardín, cuando uno de los criados se acercó entregándole una nota en la que su madre la invitaba a ir a comer.

Sorprendida, la muchacha avisó al servicio de adonde iría y subiéndose a un caballo, se puso en camino. Cuando llegó a la casa, se encontró con que su padre la miraba confundido y suponiendo que su turbación se debía a la fraternal conversación que mantuvieran el día anterior, Jane no le hizo preguntas. Sin embargo, su padre balbuceó con asombro –Jane, querida ¿Qué haces aquí?- La confusión se pintó en el rostro de la joven y fue a contestar cuando su madre la interrumpió.

-¡La he invitado yo, señor Bennet! ¿O es que acaso no puedo invitar a mi propia hija cuando me plazca? –dijo con excitación la señora Bennet- Jane, pasa al salón y no hagas sufrir más a mis pobres nervios.

No pudo la muchacha abrir la boca antes de que su madre volviese a hablar. –Jane, tu padre mantuvo una conversación conmigo, acerca de un tema que al parecer te inquietaba – la joven intentó contestar, pero la señora Bennet se lo impidió -. Espero que comprendas, hija mía, que tu madre no nació ayer y que a pesar de que nada me gustaría más que veros a tu hermana Elizabeth y a ti dar herederos a vuestros esposos cuanto antes, no considero decoroso que jóvenes de vuestra posición se dediquen a semejantes menesteres a esas horas del día.

Jane se sintió tan avergonzada, que no pudo evitar asegurarle a su madre, una y otra vez, que aquel no era el motivo por el cual ella y Charles habían decidido restringir las visitas de la familia Bennet. Sin embargo, la señora Bennet no estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer y la turbación de Jane llegó a tal extremo que terminó diciendo que aquello había sido un malentendido y que podían ir a verlos cuando ellos gustasen. Aunque una parte de ella se arrepintió, nada más pronunciar aquellas frases, no pudo volver atrás. Supuso que Charles se decepcionaría un poco, cuando supiese lo ocurrido, pero imaginó que se lo tomaría con humor ya que, al fin y al cabo, habían podido disfrutar de unas horas de ininterrumpida intimidad.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Después de un tiempo interminable, subo un capítulo más de esta pequeña historia. Miles de gracias a los reviews y alertas que me habéis dejado durante el tiempo que estuve fuera. Muy probablemente no habría podido reencontrar la inspiración sin ellos. Muchísimas gracias.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Es por todos conocido, que tres días de ininterrumpido viaje provocan un fuerte cansancio en cualquier viajero –ya sea éste experto o no- y que dicho cansancio hace mella en la persona anteriormente mencionada. Sin embargo, por más que Charles Bingley observaba a su mujer, no era capaz de ver el menor rastro de fatiga en ella; su cabello estaba tan cuidadosamente colocado como de costumbre, el vestido –usado durante un día y medio-, parecía recién sacado del vestidor y su rostro irradiaba tal belleza, que el joven señor Bingley, no pudo más que preguntarse si quizás no sería que él, no era un observador demasiado imparcial.

La distancia que las separaba, había impedido que pudiesen visitarse con anterioridad y sabía que Jane estaba impaciente por ver con sus propios ojos la belleza de Pemberley, que tantas veces le había sido descrita por Elizabeth y por el propio Charles.

A Bingley le maravillaba la fuerza del afecto que se tenían las dos hermanas, para él era una prueba más de la inmensa capacidad de amar de su mujer y no podía evitar sentirse honrado de haber conquistado a una mujer tan digna de ser conquistada. Él sabía, aunque su esposa hubiese tratado de ocultarlo, que tras el semblante sereno y apacible de Jane, se escondía una profunda nostalgia.

Cediendo a un impulso y aprovechando que Kitty también dormía, depositó un tierno beso sobre la frente de Jane al tiempo que le cogía la mano con delicadeza. Sin embargo, un bache en el camino hizo que sus intenciones se fueran al traste y acabara encima de su mujer.

-¿Qué ha pas…?

-Nada, querida, tan sólo un bache. Duérmete de nuevo –instó Bingley mientras trataba de recomponerse.

Pero Jane no tenía intención de dormirse de nuevo, por mucho que se lo recomendase su marido. La proximidad de su cuerpo –aunque por breves momentos –había provocado una reacción en cadena que terminaba con un notable sonrojo y la excitación generalizada de todos sus nervios. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y de no haber sido por Kitty, quizás hubieran perdido la compostura. Para evitar que la situación pasara a mayores, Jane recurrió a la lectura de la pequeña carta que llevaba apretujada entre sus dedos y que tantas veces había leído desde que la recibió.

_Mi queridísima Jane:_

_Han pasado ya dos meses desde el día que nos separamos y, a pesar de habernos escrito de continuo, te he echado de menos. Me alegra saber por tu última carta que todos en Netherfield estáis bien y que mamá ya no aparece tan a menudo como antes –¿Me pareció notar algo de alivio en tu manera de contarlo?-, pero sin duda lo que más me agradó fue la noticia de que pronto estaríais aquí._

_Lydia me ha escrito de nuevo, pidiéndome dinero y no he sabido qué contestar; insiste en que su situación económica es insostenible y que apele a William para que éste le busque algún puesto a Wickham. Por si esto no bastase, nuestra madre me escribió, diciéndome que mi comportamiento al respecto era terrible y que era mi obligación y deber, asegurarme de que mi hermana era recibida en Pemberley como le correspondía –la verdad sea dicha, me hizo sentir bastante mal, pero bien sabes, Jane, que no puedo actuar de otra manera-. Sobre este asunto te pido que seas sincera y si nuestra madre sigue ofendida conmigo, no temas en decírmelo._

_Me temo que me he desviado demasiado del tema de la carta, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y mis ideas varían de un lado a otro sin parar ¡Menos mal que pronto estarás aquí! Nuestros tíos, los señores Gardiner, han confirmado su llegada el día 15 –dos días antes del baile- y esperamos que vosotros lleguéis al menos con una semana de antelación y os quedéis hasta otra semana después de mi cumpleaños. ¡Dos semanas enteras, Jane! Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me podíais hacer, no sabes lo impaciente que estoy._

_Tuya, Lizzy_

Dobló la carta con delicadeza y se dedicó a observar a su marido. Repasó aquellos rasgos que amaba minuciosamente; comenzó por el perfil de su barbilla y fue subiendo lentamente, disfrutando con cada paso que la llevaba de los labios a la nariz y de ésta a los ojos. Cuando llegó a la frente fuerte y masculina, notó que un mechón de pelo pelirrojo caía por ella, iba a apartárselo con cuidado cuando Kitty se despertó y de manera somnolienta preguntó si ya habían llegado. Jane sonrió con dulzura y trató de animar el viaje charlando de manera distendida sobre la cena de la noche anterior. Recordaron como Mary –que iba en el otro carruaje junto a los señores Bennet –animó la velada a la familia con algunas lecturas de su autor favorito

Aún no se había puesto el sol cuando el cochero les indicó que habían llegado a su destino. Kitty soltó un pequeño grito de felicidad y se asomó al instante por la ventana del carruaje –actitud que en otra ocasión hubiese recibido una llamada de atención por parte de su hermana mayor, de no ser porque Jane se encontraba en un estado de nervios similar -, mientras reía con ganas.

Diez interminables minutos pasaron hasta que por fin se divisó aquella majestuosa casa en la que pasarían las próximas dos semanas. Su destino estaba al alcance de sus manos. Jane escrutó con su mirada y pronto empezó a distinguir las figuras que les esperaban en la entrada. En la primera fila vio a una figura alta, fuerte y varonil que permanecía en perfecta compostura y con un dominio de sí mismo tal, que el nerviosismo de la pequeña silueta de su lado se tornaba aún más evidente.

Por fin, el carruaje se detuvo; Kitty agitó el brazo mientras sonreía y fue la primera en bajar. Saludó a Elizabeth con su habitual energía aunque rebajó bastante la intensidad a la hora de dirigir sus respetos hacia el señor Darcy y su hermana Georgiana. Una vez terminó, se quedó observando algo cohibida al enorme servicio de la casa que había salido a recibirlos.

Cuando el turno de Jane llegó, su hermana Elizabeth se lanzó a sus brazos con tanta emoción que los ojos de ambas se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría. Cualquier observador ajeno, se hubiese visto sorprendido por la demostración de afecto de aquellas hermanas y probablemente le hubiera resultado difícil de creer que sólo llevaban un par de meses separadas.

Tanto Charles como Darcy se saludaron con efusividad mientras observan con deleite aquella escena. Después del apretón de manos, se inclinó ante la joven Georgiana y depositó un suave beso en su mano, mientras Darcy hacía lo propio con Mary. Los señores Bennet aguardaban su turno con tranquilidad, pero en vista de que el abrazo de Jane y Elizabeth se prolongaba hasta los límites del decoro, el señor Bennet decidió intervenir a su propia manera. Con toda la suavidad que pudo, separó a las jóvenes y se incorporó al abrazo durante unos instantes, los suficientes como para romper el pequeño universo en el que las hermanas estaban inmersas y conseguir así que los saludos continuasen con normalidad.

El señor Darcy fue quien tomó la palabra. Con sus ademanes algo menos rígidos de los que los visitantes recordaban, invitó a sus suegros y cuñadas a entrar sin más dilación. La señora Bennet quedó asombrada; sabía que Pemberley era una casa que superaba todas las otras, pero no estaba preparada para aquellos suelos que relucían, los inmensos tapices que decoraban las paredes o los hermosos techos labrados en madera. La pobre mujer cogió el brazo de su hija mayor y comenzó a susurrarle lo feliz que era por Elizabeth y lo gallardo y elegante que era el marido de ésta, a lo que Jane sólo respondió con su característica sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A SelenitaLunar por comentar todas y cada una de mis historias y tener siempre una palabra amable para ellas. Espero que te guste y al resto, que lo disfrutéis casi tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

La luz del sol se filtraba entre las cortinas de la habitación que nada podían hacer para evitarlo. Poco a poco cada rincón de aquel pequeño cuarto fue iluminándose, provocando que los cuerpos que dormitaban abrazados, comenzasen a despertar. Jane abrió los ojos con cuidado, se sentía desorientada; no recordaba dónde estaba y mucho menos sabía la hora que era, lo único que tenía claro era lo cómoda que se encontraba entre los brazos de Charles y las pocas ganas que tenía de levantarse.

Su marido, haciendo gala de su habitual don de la oportunidad, murmuró en su oído -¿Qué tal la primera noche en Pemberley? –Pemberley, repitió Jane. Sí, es cierto, se encontraba en casa de Elizabeth. Sonrió con dulzura y trató de recordar lo ocurrido en las últimas horas pero se sentía incapaz de ello. Cuando llegaron estaba físicamente agotada y después de la cena y un poco de conversación familiar, en lo único en que podía pensar era en suave y mullido colchón que seguro la estaba esperando en su dormitorio. Y no se había equivocado, aquella cama era una auténtica delicia. Jane se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su marido y disfrutó de la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, entrelazó sus manos con las de él y se dispuso a descansar un poco más envuelta en su olor cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se sobresaltasen.

-Jane ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó Kitty –Mamá dice que ya es hora de que nos levantemos, casi es mediodía y tenemos que ir a pasear con Elizabeth y Georgiana –Al ver que nadie respondía, la joven volvió a llamar a la puerta. Un golpe seco le confirmó que había alguien en la habitación así que insistió de nuevo –Jane ¿Estás bien? Escuché un golpe. Si no me respondes entraré –Estaba empezando a preocuparse por su hermana.

-Sí, querida, ahora mismo salgo –dijo Jane con una voz que a Kitty le llamó la atención. –No hace falta que entres, dame cinco minutos más.

La habitación que hacía apenas unos instantes era un remanso de paz para los señores Bingley, se había convertido en una pelea contrarreloj por evitar que –la ya no tan pequeña –Kitty, entrase y se encontrase con una estampa que les sería imposible explicar. Jane estaba más nerviosa de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez; lo único que deseaba en aquel momento, era que su marido cogiese sus prendas y desapareciese de allí de inmediato. El golpe que había asustado a Kitty, no había sido otro que el pobre Charles cayéndose de la cama en un intento por escabullirse rápidamente hacia el dormitorio adyacente. Antes de irse, Bingley, divertido, dio un beso fugaz a su mujer, mientras ella lo empujaba hacia su cuarto. No había Charles terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando su cuñada decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente y entró en la habitación.

No estaba segura de qué iba a encontrar una vez dentro, pero desde luego no se imaginó a Jane parada en medio del cuarto, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su hermana tenía unas prendas en la mano y miraba hacia todos los lados, nerviosa, como esperando que algo sucediera. La pobre Kitty estaba cada vez más extrañada, así que simplemente se disculpó por haber entrado tan abruptamente, repitió el recado que le había mandado la señora Bennet y salió de la habitación, intentando comprender qué acababa de ocurrir.

En cuanto Jane se vio sola de nuevo, se sentó en el suelo y trató de tranquilizarse. No quería volver a pasar por una situación como aquella y mucho menos quería pensar en qué hubiese pasado si Kitty hubiese entrado un par de segundos antes. Cuando la noche anterior, Elizabeth le dijo que les había ubicado en dos dormitorios conectados entre sí, Jane no pudo más que sonreír y agradecer en silencio lo que su hermana había sugerido de manera implícita. Sin embargo, a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, no estaba convencida de que hubiese sido la idea más sensata del mundo.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Jane se incorporó y dejando que tomase el control su carácter alegre, decidió olvidar, en la medida de lo posible, el desafortunado incidente y concentrarse en sus labores más inmediatas. Hizo llamar a una doncella para que le arreglase el cabello y la ayudase a elegir el vestido más adecuado para el día de hoy. Sabía que Elizabeth y el señor Darcy habían previsto que sus invitados no se despertarían hasta muy entrado el día y que habían decidido organizar una comida no demasiado copiosa para después salir a pasear. El resto de la velada, la pasarían de puertas para dentro de modo que pudiesen recuperar fuerzas para el día siguiente.

Cuando Jane bajó al comedor, se encontró con que el resto de comensales ya estaban sentados en su lugar, de modo que se apresuró a ocupar su puesto para no hacerles esperar más. La señora Bennet la riñó por su tardanza y se disculpó ante el señor Bingley como si aun estuviesen prometidos y temiese por el enlace de su primogénita. Jane, que hubiese preferido pasar más desapercibida, no pudo más que aceptar la regañina de su madre y ser el centro de todas las miradas, durante unos incómodos segundos. Aquellas situaciones no le gustaban en absoluto, pero en el fondo, Jane sabía perfectamente a qué se debían.

_Recordaba ese momento como si fuera ayer. La señora Bennet había estado extremadamente nerviosa –aún más de lo que lo estaba habitualmente- la semana anterior al casamiento de sus hijas. Discutía constantemente con Jane, Elizabeth, Mary y Kitty. En ocasiones incluso replicaba las sagaces contestaciones que solía darle su marido, cosa que no era nada normal en ella. Ninguno de los Bennet sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo de modo que dejaron pasar el tiempo sin darle más importancia. _

_La víspera de la boda, Jane, que no podía dormir, escuchó unos sollozos que parecían venir de la planta baja. Aquello la extrañó, así que se vistió con su bata y bajo las escaleras con cuidado, intentando no asustar a quien fuese que estuviera llorando. Cual no fue su sorpresa, cuando escuchó la voz del señor Bennet que intentaba calmar como podía, los pobres nervios de su esposa. _

_-Querida mía, debes relajarte. Estoy convencido de que nada de eso sucederá._

_-¿Pero es que no lo entiendes, Thomas? Estoy asustada. Si él vuelve a dejarla, Jane nunca se recuperará. No dormiré hasta que no esté casada ante los ojos de Dios y los hombres y sepa que él no se irá._

_Sorprendida por esas frases que nunca debió escuchar, Jane subió a su cuarto silenciosamente. Se metió en la cama con rapidez y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarle por las mejillas. El nudo de su garganta amenazaba con convertirse en llanto y su corazón estaba oprimido. La joven nunca se había sentido tan cerca de su madre como en ese momento, pero sus dudas, le habían partido el corazón._

Un codazo devolvió a Jane al presente. Elizabeth la miraba divertida. Su hermana susurró algo sobre Kitty y una extraña situación y Jane no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su alivio fue notorio cuando Lizzy volvió toda su atención a su padre, pero ella sabía que eso no duraría eternamente. El paseo que con tantas ganas esperaba, se convertiría en un aluvión de insinuaciones por parte de su hermana y Jane no estaba preparada para ello. Suspiró y comenzó a comer.

* * *

A medida que iba avanzando la tarde, Charles Bingley tenía más ganas de estar junto a su mujer, pero parecía que Jane no tenía pensado acercarse a él más de lo estrictamente necesario. _Supongo que seguirá preocupada por lo que ocurrió esta mañana –_se dijo.

De cualquier forma, quitando el incidente, el día había sido un completo éxito. El paseo que dieron tras la comida había sido absolutamente formidable, Darcy los llevó a él y al señor Bennet, a caballo por las zonas más hermosas de sus bosques y cuando terminaron, se reunieron en la sala a conversar y tomar unas copas.

Cuando las señoras llegaron de su larga caminata, la señorita Darcy se sentó al piano por petición de todos los presentes y se dedicó a animar la velada con talento natural. Charles observó la habitación y a todos los que en ella estaban, intentando fijar la imagen en su mente; en el rincón, cerca de la chimenea, Darcy, Elizabeth y el señor Bennet, discutían sobre algo que parecía ser extremadamente interesante; por su parte, Jane –su hermosa y perfecta Jane –reía con Kitty y su madre sobre algo que sólo ellas comprendían. El joven Bingley sonrió, aquella era la estampa de la felicidad familiar.

En un momento determinado, sus ojos se dirigieron a un pequeño lugar en el que Mary estaba sentada. Sus ojos parecían llenos de tristeza y al seguir la trayectoria de su mirada, Charles averiguó el por qué. La señorita Bennet observaba con amargura como los dedos de Georgiana resbalaban por las teclas del piano con una soltura propia de los mejores concertistas. Sin saber muy bien por qué, el joven Bingley se levantó y fue directo hacia Mary, le extendió la mano y le dijo con toda la galantería de la que fue capaz:

-Señorita Bennet ¿Me concede este baile?

La cara de sorpresa de Mary fue absoluta. Se sonrojó con fuerza y balbuceó algunas palabras inconexas antes de aceptar la mano que le ofrecía su cuñado. Jane que había visto todo lo ocurrido, sonrió interiormente. Charles acababa de darle a Mary el mayor regalo que podía haberle hecho; la había hecho protagonista. La joven sabía que su hermana siempre permanecía oculta a los ojos de los demás. Mary no era la más bella, ni la más inteligente, tampoco la más divertida y mucho menos la más intrépida de las Bennet. Ella siempre había sido simplemente Mary, pero Jane sabía que aquel momento quedaría grabado a fuego en el generoso corazón de su hermana.

* * *

La noche llegó y por mucho que lo hubiese intentando, sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Charles había atrapado sus labios en un beso que fue haciéndose cada vez más profundo; la respiración de Jane empezó a agitarse. Sus manos buscaban con urgencia los botones de la solapa de su marido, mientras que él hacía lo propio con su vestido. En un rápido movimiento, la cogió a horcajadas y el corazón de Jane se aceleró hasta el límite de la locura. En aquel momento sólo existía él, sus manos, su cuerpo. Charles estaba en todas partes a la vez y ella adoraba esa sensación. Su último pensamiento racional se dirigió hacia la puerta _"Por lo menos esta noche, estamos en la habitación de Charles"._


End file.
